Ostatni problem
by TeaBlack.Rose
Summary: Mycroft musi poradzić sobie z problemami, które dotyczą innych ludzi, a także z takimi, z jakimi dotąd się nie spotkał. Rating M - za sceny w przyszłych rozdziałach. Mystrade/Johnlock
1. Prologue

_Jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie zamieszczone na FF. Mam nadzieję , że komukolwiek przypadnie ono do gustu ( co pewnie i tak się nie stanie ). _

_Opowiadanie będzie zawierało Mystrade (głównie) i Sherlocka ( napomniane )._

**_Miłego czytania :)_**

* * *

**PROLOG**

Życie ludzi można by opisać w najprostszej instrukcji obsługi, która pasowałaby prawie do każdego. Tak samo ma się sprawa, gdyby trzeba było podzielić ich na łatwych i łatwiejszych - nie stanowiłoby to żadnego problemu. Jednakże były także odstępstwa. Takim właśnie nieporządkiem był Mycroft Holmes – człowiek określany Lodowcem czy także Samym Brytyjskim Rządem.

Wspomniany osobnik, siedział właśnie w swym ukochanym, skórzanym fotelu popijając drogą whiskey, przy okazji, co jakiś czas wpatrując się w rozpalony kominek. Mimo aury spokoju i władzy, którą wokół siebie roztaczał, także miał problemy, co było nie tylko dziwne, ale i także niemożliwe. Moriarty nie stąpał już po świecie, więc mógł spokojnie zająć się rzeczami takimi jak międzynarodowe umowy na temat kryzysu europejskiego czy kontraktami biznesowymi z Chinami. Jednakże mimo tego problem pozostał, a był nim fakt, że Sherlock postanowił sobie zrobić wakacje po swojej swingowanej śmierci ( przy okazji nie informując nikogo prócz swojego starszego brata) i udał się w podróż po Europie. Oczywiście miał w tym swój ukryty cel, aby zniszczyć siatkę Moriarty'ego, więc Mycroft musiał być czujny przez cały czas, by przynajmniej raz na tydzień ratować swojego brata z różnych dziwnych miejsc. Ostatnim razem chyba tworzył nową Sieć Bezdomnych. Tym razem w jakimś dziwnym miejscu zwanym Izbą Wytrzeźwień.

Mycroft nigdy nie doszedł do faktu dokonanego jakim cudem jego brat znalazł się w Polsce. I chyba wolał się nie dowiedzieć.

Jednym słowem, żył w ciągłym – choć, bardzo dobrze ukrywanym – stresie. Kiedy nie brat to mamusia, królowa czy głowa innego państwa, a do tego ktoś musiał obserwować ludzi, którym mogło grozić jakiekolwiek niebezpieczeństwo. Tymi osobami były na przykład: John Watson, pani Hudson i inspektor Lestrade. Sielanka jak się patrzy.

W tym właśnie monecie Mycroft Holmes miał na nowo zapełnić szklaneczkę whiskey, gdy nagle jego telefon zawibrował, a na wyświetlaczu pojawiła się ikona ze znaczkiem sms'a. Otwierając nową wiadomość czuł, że stanie się coś nie dobrego. Nikt nigdy nie pisze o trzeciej nad ranem – no chyba, że jest Sherlock'iem. Tylko, że do kontaktu z nim jest inny telefon. Bardziej chroniony. Po czterech sekundach oczekiwania, w końcu mógł przeczytać wiadomość.

_Mycroft, jeżeli nie śpisz, a znając życie, to zapewne pijesz ( i to beze mnie :( ) to lepiej przestań. Właśnie dostałem informację, że John jest w szpitalu. I niestety nie jako lekarz. GL_

„Cholera" to była ostatnia myśl Mycrofta zanim zerwał się z fotela i pośpiesznie odpisując zakładał płaszcz.

Przecież Sherlock go zabije jeżeli nie John umrze. O ile wcześniej nie zrobi tego cukrzyca.


	2. Chapter 1

**Rozdział 1 - Problem tęsknoty.**

Mycroft Holmes popędzał swojego szofera, aby jak najszybciej dostać się do szpitala, w którym obecnie przebywa doktor John Watson. Nie wiedział, co się stało, ale gdyby nie było to poważanie inspektor Lestrade nie zawiadamiałby go. Na szczęście polityk miał dzisiaj dobrą passę, gdyż dojechał do celu w dość krótkim czasie.

Po znalezieniu odpowiedniej Sali i nużącej jeździe windą, Mycroft, w końcu znalazł się w miejscu, w którym leżał doktor. Sala była bardzo sterylna i cała utrzymana w białych kolorach. Mycroft lubił minimalizm, sterylność i porządek, ale nawet on miał swoje granice rozsądku w tych sprawach. Na krześle obok łóżka siedział zdenerwowany Greg. Sam poszkodowany leżał blady i nieprzytomny. Holmes spojrzał na Lestrade'a nie musząc o nic pytać. Inspektor zaczął mówić.

„John połknął jakieś tabletki. Najprawdopodobniej były to tabletki nasenne bądź na depresję. Lekarze mówią, że przeżyje, chociaż kto to tam wie…" tu zatrzymał się, jakby szukał odpowiednich słów. Po krótkiej chwili na nowo zaczął mówić. „Sądzę, że brakuje mu Sherlocka. Tak naprawdę to on był z nim najbardziej związany. Mycroft, nawet jeżeli jesteś jego bratem, z którym dorastałeś to i tak musisz zdawać sobie z tego sprawę."

Starszy z braci Holmes nie wiedział co ma na to odpowiedzieć. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że John i Sherlock byli ze sobą bardzo blisko. Kto wie, może nawet i byli razem, a dobrze to ukrywali. Od kiedy dobrze poznał doktora Watsona, Mycroft przestał wnikać w życie brata do pewnego stopnia. Ale nie żył w świadomości, że jeden był w stanie się zabić z tęsknoty za drugim. Z jednej strony chciał zbesztać nieprzytomnego doktora za jego głupotę, a z drugiej strony czuł, że gdyby miał żyć tak jak on zapewne poczyniłby te same kroki. Nie miał ukochanej osoby i nie zapowiadało się aby taka się pojawiła. Jednak starszy Holmes wiedział, że bardzo przeżył by tę stratę. On i Sherlock mieli wspólne cechy takie jak - jedna prawdziwa miłość, zaborczość i niemożliwa wręcz tęsknota. Ostatnią cechę było szczególnie widać po śmierci ich ukochanego psa. Mimo to, to Sherlock przeżył to bardziej, był wtedy młodszy i bardziej przywiązany do Rudobrodego. Jego starszy brat akurat wtedy był w szkole z internatem. Nie powiedział o swoim żalu nikomu. Pogrążył się w wirze nauki. Bardzo rzadko ujawniała się ta strona Mycrofta, pokazująca fakt, że jest on człowiekiem z uczuciami. Chciał aby doktor Watson przeżył, ponieważ według Holmesa – i starszego, i młodszego – był prawdziwym skarbem w dziedzinie wytrzymywania z tą dwójką. Tak naprawdę, bardzo podobną odpornością na "urok" barci Holmes wykazywał Detektyw Inspektor Gregory Lestrade. Jednak przy tym wszystkim, mężczyzna z włosami bardzo przyprószonymi siwizną, częściej odpowiadał złośliwościami na złośliwości. Właśnie on był powiernikiem Mycrofta podczas ich spotkań. Nie byli parą, ale przyjaciółmi również ciężko było ich nazwać. Inspektor zapewne tego nie pamięta, jednakże Mycroft pamięta dzień kiedy wylądowali razem w łóżku. Właśnie wtedy odkrył problem tęsknoty za ciepłem ciała drugiej osoby.

Nagle poczuł na sobie czyjś wzrok. Wiedział, że spogląda na niego Lestrade, tymi swoimi brązowymi oczami wyrażającymi smutek, zmęczenie, troskę i bezinteresowną pomoc. Czasami Mycroft czuł żal, ponieważ tak miły człowiek miał za żonę najgorszą idiotkę świata. Nawet jego własna asystentka Anetha - chociaż często była jak przyjaciółka - miała takie samo zdanie na temat małżonki inspektora. Stał w końcu kilka minut w tym samym miejscu, nie ruszając się. Tylko myślał. Nie zauważył kiedy inspektor wstał i poklepał go przyjacielsku po ramieniu.

„Spokojnie Mycroft. Będzie dobrze. Lekarze mówili, że John przeżyje, więc spróbujmy w to uwierzyć." Powiedział szeptem Gregory. „Wiem, że tak naprawdę jestem tylko twoim przyjacielem od kieliszka. Dlatego w ramach pocieszenia zapraszam cię na szkocką. Zostawiłem sobie jedną, gdy złapaliśmy nielegalnych przemytników."

„W takich warunkach chyba ciężko będzie mi odmówić. Muszę ogarnąć cały ten bałagan, ale bez szkockiej chyba będzie mi trudno. Prowadź więc." Odpowiedział Mycroft puszczając inspektora przodem, aby samemu wystukać wiadomość do swojego brata.

_Sherlock, lepiej załatw szybko to co masz do załatwienia. John leży w szpitalu. Połknął garść jakiś tabletek. Nie zdziwię się jeżeli byłyby Twoje. MH_

_Mycroft.. Pieprz się. SH_

Po kilkunastu sekundach przyszedł kolejny sms.

_Informuj mnie gdyby coś się z Nim działo. I pieprz się dalej. SH_

A Mycrofta po raz kolejny uderzyła tęsknota - tym razem jednak dotyczyła jego braciszka. Nie ważne jak bardzo denerwującego. Jednak dalej jego ukochanego braciszka.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Rozdział II - Problem przemiany procentów na promile.**_

Mycroft Holmes siedział w lekko zabrudzonym i zagraconym gabinecie detektywa inspektora Lestrade'a, trzymając w ręce czerwony, papierowy kubeczek, w którym na dnie była resztka trzeciej kolejki whiskey. Greg natomiast wpatrywał się w ekranik swojego telefonu, wyglądając jakby czekał na coś bardzo ważnego. Polityk, zastanawiał się, dlaczego to robi. Dlaczego dalej jest ze swoją żoną, podczas gdy mógł być rozwiedziony i żyć tak jak sam chciał. Już od dłuższego czasu wiele osób, w tym sam poszkodowany, wiedziało o podbojach miłosnych pani Lestrade oraz o tym, że inspektora zżerało to od środka, dlatego pochłonął się w wirze swojej pracy, podnosząc statystyki działalności swojego oddziału. Mimo tego, że Mycroft lubił ciszę, i tak sobie tłumaczył to, że nie umiał pocieszać innych ludzi, to w tym momencie chciał pomóc mężczyznę, którego w sumie mógł nazwać swoim przyjacielem, dlatego też zapytał:

'Inspektorze, czy wszystko w porządku?'

'Och, Mycroft, już dawno skończyliśmy mówić do siebie swoimi tytułami' stwierdził Greg, próbując odwieść polityka od głównego tematu. Odpowiedź ta jednak nie zadowoliła drugiego z mężczyzn. Dobrze wiedział, że coś ukrywa, a teraz po prostu próbował zmienić temat. Z drugiej strony, polityk był ucieszony ponieważ jego kompan nie rozpoczął typowego brytyjskiego "small talk" o pogodzie. Ale w końcu, Greg był Greg'iem, a nie kolejnym agentem agencji rządowych, ministrem czy członkiem Izby Lordów.

'Zwykłeś mawiać do mnie, po moim nazwisku. A nie sądzę, aby to był mój tytuł' powiedział starszy z braci Holmes, wpatrując się w czekoladowe oczy Inspektora. 'No cóż, dobrze, załatwimy to tak, jak nakazuje pop-kultura... Greg, dlaczego się tak zachowujesz? Powinieneś mi o tym opowiedzieć.'

'Niby jak się zachowuję? Ja uważam, że normalnie... Chociaż nie, zamiast siedzieć w domu z żoną, zaszywam się w moim gabinecie z człowiekiem, który mógł za pomocą jednego telefony podbić świat, a może nawet i kosmos. Wszystko jest kurwa nie tak. Już od dawna powinienem być pijany, a jestem pewny, że piję dopiero drugi, dobrze - może czwarty, kubeczek. Daję słowo.'

'Z żoną? Miałem cię za inteligentniejszego, inspektorze. I nie musisz używać tak mocnego słownictwa, chociaż wiem, że wymaga tego sytuacja.' W tym momencie Mycroft został obdarowany zirytowanym spojrzeniem drugiego z mężczyzn. 'Nie patrz się tak na mnie. Sam ze swoich źródeł wiem, że ty wiesz, iż twoja żona zdradza cię na prawo i lewo, w zależności od dnia, rzecz jasna. Jednakże bardzo dobrze się z tą wiedzą ukrywałeś, to trzeba ci przyznać. A powracając do twojego problemu; procenty nie tak od razu zamieniają się w promile, wiesz?'

W tym momencie, nawet dla spokojnego i sympatycznego inspektora, przelało to czarę jego prywatnych rozczarowań, więc rozjuszony, zerwał się z fotela. Miał zamiar trzasnąć drzwiami, wrócić do domu, wstępując po drodze do swojego ulubionego baru. W głębi duszy wiedział, że to przez jego pracę i ilości, którą w niej spędzał żona spędzała czas tak, a nie inaczej. Jednak z drugiej strony, uważał, że ciekawską osoba na pewno nie powinien być Mycroft Holmes; choć wtedy bardzo przypominał swojego brata. Czego nie dowie się słownie, pozna dzięki dedukcji, bezdomnym lub za pomocą swoich kamer. Każdy z nich miał inne metody wydobywania informacji o innych. Każda skuteczna i zawodząca tylko w setnych części procenta. Zaczął zastanawiać się, dlaczego w ogóle rozpoczął znajomość z tym duetem diabelskich braci. Mimo wszystko nie wyszła ona spod jego inicjatywy, tylko od młodszego brata polityka, który w ramach swojego jednoosobowego odwyku postanowił zająć swój umysł morderstwami czy innymi podobnymi zbrodniami. A gdzie Sherlock, tam i Mycroft.  
Greg, zdając sobie sprawę, że to i tak nic nie da opadł z powrotem na swoje zniszczone, obrotowe krzesło. Od razu wziął do ręki swój kubeczek z whiskey, który jednym haustem opróżnił do dna.  
Widząc, że polityk chciał otworzyć usta z zamiarem powiedzenia czegoś, Greg postanowił go ubiec, mówiąc:

'Nawet nie zaczynaj tego co chciałeś.'

'Powinieneś odpocząć, wiesz? To bardzo pomaga.'

'A ty... Wiesz co, ty powinieneś zjeść jakiegoś batonika, który może nie wspomoże twojej cukrzycy.' fuknął pod nosem siwowłosy, nalewając sobie kolejny, teraz już czwarty kubeczek brązowego napoju. 'Pamiętasz nasze pierwsze spotkanie?'

'Oczywiście, że pamiętam! Wyśmiałeś wtedy moją ulubioną parasolkę. Do dzisiaj zastanawiam się dlaczego.' odpowiedział Mycroft, którego wzrok automatycznie powędrował do omawianej rzeczy. To był jego nieodzowny element stroju, tak jak u jego asystentki było to BlackBerry. Oni się z tymi rzeczami nie rozstawali. Nikt nie miał na to wpływu.. No, może królowa.

'Cóż, jesteś wiecznie blady, więc opowiem ci o mojej teorii wyśmiania cię. Było ponad trzydzieści stopni powyżej powyżej zera i ogromne słońce, a ty paradujesz z parasolką, jak gdyby miał spaść taki deszcz jakiego w Wielkiej Brytanii jeszcze nie było, co samo w sobie jest zabwane.' powiedział Lestrade, po czym sam zaczął się śmiać, przypominając sobie tamtą sytuację, Był kolejną osobą, która została przesłuchana przez Mycrofta i tak samo jak John stanął w obronie nieco krnąbrnego i dziwacznego znajomego. 'Wiesz, to nie jest do końca normalne.'

'Myślę, że pamiętam ten dzień nieco inaczej, aniżeli ty, gdyż z rana była lekka mżawka. Anthea zapewne ma zapisany dzień naszego spotkania, a pogodę z dnia tamtego można spokojnie sprawdzić w internecie. A jeżeli twoja wersja będzie poprawna, to nie ma żadnego problemy, aby to zmienić na moją wersję wydarzeń' odrzekł Mycroft, który spoglądając na swój zegarek. 'cóż, myślę, że powinniśmy udać się do naszych domów. Jest już dobrze po trzeciej, a ja mam dzisiaj spotkanie z premierem Hiszpanii. Odwieźć cię?'

'Pojadę taksówką. Chociaż nie wiem czy jest sens jechania do domu.' mruknął Gregory, który wiedział, że posiadał prawo do urlopu, jednak nie przepadał za wykorzystywaniem go. Nie miał ku temu żadnej potrzeby.  
Wtedy starszy Holmes, jak gdyby czytając w myślach drugiego, powiedział:

'Weź sobie urlop. Powinieneś odpocząć, ale nie w domu. Tam nie ma sensu siedzieć i sam wiesz o czym mówię. Spędź tydzień w moim mieszkaniu, w Londynie.'

'Masz w tym swój ukryty cel, co?' spytał Lestrade, zgarniając swój płaszcz z obrotowego krzesła. 'Jednakże podziękuje i odmówię, wolę posiedzieć w pracy. Tutaj czuję się najlepiej. Odrywa mnie to od moich problemów.'

'Powinieneś się zgodzić.' odpowiedział lekko oburzony Mycroft, biorąc swoją parasolkę. Kiedy wychodził, stukając wcześniej zabraną rzeczą, dodał: 'Myślę, że dobrym pomysłem będzie, jeżeli zabierzesz do siebie ten alkohol. Zapewne się przyda'

Kiedy drzwi do gabinetu się zatrzasnęły, Gregory, jak każda zdenerwowana, ale zarazem i racjonalna osoba, rzucił papierowym kubeczkiem w ścianę, wiedząc, że rzut butelką byłby gorsze z dwóch podstawowych powodów. Promile zaczynały działać w jego żyłach, więc posprzątanie po sobie resztek szkła byłoby zbyt trudne. Poza tym, w tym momencie tylko ona go rozumiała. Ona, nadchodzący urlop i poranny kac.


End file.
